


Sweet Sixteen And Never Been...

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O's Teen Wolf Bingo Stories [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is just minding his own business, researching, when his room is invaded by a bored zombie wolf who has more on his mind than water demons or whatever is infesting the pond in the Preserve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Sixteen And Never Been...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Teen Wolf Bingo, prompt "Sweet Sixteen", pairing Peter/Stiles. Dubious consent re: kissing. Also mentions of sex toys.

"So, you're sweet sixteen, correct? Ever been kissed?"

Stiles nearly fell out of his computer chair, flailing to keep his balance as he spun around to find Peter the zombie wolf Hale lounging against his open window, hands in the pocket of his ridiculous leather coat. "When the Hell did you get here?"

"About five minutes ago."

"I'm getting collars with bells," Stiles muttered as he pressed one hand to his chest where his heart was beating wildly. "And...what?"

"Kisses."

"Huh?"

"Have you ever been kissed?" Peter enunciated each word which sent Stiles' mind back to that night in the garage and he glared at the wolf.

"Sure, loads of times. I'm a kissing bandit."

Peter snorted in disbelief and Stiles could feel himself flushing.

"What do you want?"

"Apparently I'm now Derek's errand boy. He sent me to find out if you've finished the research he wanted."

"He asked me all of an hour ago at the end of the pack meeting, and there are these things called phones. He could have just called. Also, the answer is no. I have no idea what's haunting the scuzzy pond in the middle of the Preserve."

"I'm pretty sure Derek doesn't know what a phone is."

This time Stiles snorted, but in amusement and agreement. The Alpha seemed allergic to technology except for in his car which had every bell and whistle available and some Stiles was convinced were from the future.

Which reminded him...bells on collars, something to order from that S&M site he found the week before.

Which reminded him of the order he'd already placed for that butt plug...and he was blushing again.

"Where does your mind go?" Peter asked, amused and intrigued.

"Nowhere that is any of your business. Go away so I can get back to researching pond demons."

"Try naiads."

"...Greek water spirits? Why would one be in a pond in Beacon County, California?"

"I have no clue, but they can be vengeful and two men have drowned in that pond in the last week. They do that sometimes."

"Wait, they're real?"

"Most things are, Stiles."

Stiles gaped as his mind whirled with images of all the possible creatures that might be real. Vampires--the non sparkly kind. Trolls. Elves. Pixies. Demons. Leprechauns. "Dragons?"

"I've never seen one, but there are rumors of a few in the remotest part of the Andes."

"Cool!"

"Naiads, Stiles. You can research dragons later."

Rolling his eyes, Stiles started to turn back to his computer, then swung back. "Wait, what was that about kisses?"

Peter grinned. "You can be quite fixated. I thought ADHD brought a lack of focus."

"I have hyper focus sometimes, asshole, and, yes, I've been kissed."

"Hm. Kissing games? Kissing booth?"

"I didn't have to pay for it," he retorted, scandalized, and then wondered why the county fair never had a kissing booth, though with his luck it would be staffed with little old ladies from the historic society or something.

"Spin the bottle?"

"Why do you care?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Peter pushed away from the window and started towards Stiles who felt the urge to roll his chair as far away as it would go. "I'm bored. Derek doesn't listen to me. Scott glowers at me. Lydia cringes from me. Isaac takes his cues from all of the above. You're the only one who seems to tolerate me."

"I don't. I really don't."

"Then tell me to leave."

Stiles stared at him for a minute, then pointedly spun his chair back to his computer and opened Wikipedia. It was always a good place to start. "Whatever."

"I noticed you didn't tell me to leave," Peter said with a dark chuckle and, before Stiles could react, the chair was turned back around and he was hauled to his feet. As he started to sputter, all noise was cut off by Peter's lips on his and his tongue pushing into his slack from shock mouth.

Stiles flailed, hitting out at the wolf, but he was pinned so tightly and that mouth...dry lips, wet tongue, and warm, so warm. Peter tasted of mint and coffee and something very hungry.

And this was so much better than the few fumbling kisses he'd had before in middle school.

With a moan, Stiles stopped fighting and started kissing back. By the time Peter pulled back, he was dazed and definitely confused, and his dick was half hard in his shorts.

Peter smiled. "Now you've definitely been kissed." 

Free from the tight embrace and the hot mouth, Stiles sank weakly into his chair and stared blankly as the older man reached around him for his phone and pushed several buttons before handing it to Stiles who nearly dropped it in his complete shock at what had just happened.

"There. I've entered my phone number. Text me when you have anything concrete on the pond situation." He started to the window, then turned back with a sly grin. "Or if you want more then just kisses, because you're definitely sweet sixteen and never been fucked."

Stiles tried to make an outraged sound, but all that came out was a whimper, and he stared at the window for several minutes after Peter slid through it, then stumbled over to his bed, digging beneath it for the package he hadn't had the nerve to open yet. The black silicone butt plug looked huge in his hands and he wondered if Peter was bigger.

And if he'd have the guts to find out.

Jesus, maybe he wouldn't die a virgin after all.

End


End file.
